


Addicted to the taste of it

by Chxntzl



Series: Idk yet collection [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Young Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxntzl/pseuds/Chxntzl
Summary: Betty taste girls and realizes how much she likes it, so she keeps tasting girls until she gets addicted to certain brunette with maroon lips."She doesn’t know it, but that’s the first taste that she associates to happiness."





	Addicted to the taste of it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, I hope you like it!

She is young, so young that girls taste like way too sweet lemonade and Girl Scouts cookies.

She likes it, she really likes it; she likes it so much that she hops all the way to her house and her pigtails bounce in the air.

She doesn’t know it, but that’s the first taste that she associates to happiness.

So that’s why she spends her whole life trying to find that same taste again, to keep it and treasure it.

The next time she tastes girls they taste like cherry lip gloss and milkshakes, it’s not the same but she likes it and feels butterflies on her stomach and giggles everytime she thinks about it.

She thinks about it at ballet and smiles, the kind of smile you smile when you have a secret, _it was_ a secret after all.

Polly asks her why is she so happy and why is she blushed, she tells her that the blush it just because of ballet, that’s today’s class was a little hard but doesn’t answer the other question, everyone thinks she likes Archie, the young redhead boy across the street.

Years later she uses him as a way to answer that kind of question and cover up the truth without the feeling that her mother will find the loose ends and will find out the real reason why she “spends so much time with Archie”. The last thing she wants is to get caught.

Where were you, Elizabeth? _Easy,_ At Archie’s.

Where are you going, Elizabeth? _Simple,_ To Pop’s with Archie.

You’re leaving? So late? _I can do this,_ I’m going to help Archie with his homework.

The next time girls taste like cheap alcohol and jelly shots; some of them even had a light taste of Tabaco.

She misses the taste of lip gloss and lemonade on girls, but she still tastes them even when it’s not how it used to be.

She doesn’t blush or feels butterflies while thinking about it, she just sighs and shrugs.

Until she tastes a maroon lipstick-wearing girl with the largest and darkest eyes she has ever seen, and _Oh,_ she tastes better than any other girl she ever tasted.

She gets addicted to her and her taste; she tells herself that that’s the only logical reason why she escapes from home and climbs to her room at midnight just to kiss her again, why she keeps coming back to her, why she daydreams all the time and has dreams with maroon lips and dark big eyes and expensive dresses, why she can’t stop thinking about _her_.

You could tell that she really was addicted, because Veronica Lodge was the last girl Betty tasted; and she keeps tasting her everyday and she gets addicted everytime, just like the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and recommendations for the name of this serie, I would really appreciate it!  
> I still don't know how to call it.


End file.
